Until we meet again Sequal to Am I Just A Shadow?
by Shea
Summary: Its been two months since the death of Sisco, and Hiei isn't taking it all too well. Kurama has come up with a idea to help take Hiei's mind off her, but will it work?
1. Default Chapter

Until we meet again; Sequal to Am I just a Shadow?  
  
A/N: I decided it would be a good idea to write a sequal to Am I just a Shadow? Since I have alot of time on my hands these days I decided I should. ^_^ Well feedback is welcomed and so are flames. Flames are thrown into the fire and used to keep me nice and warm for the Winter. But by all means if you find something wrong with the plot or boring please tell me and I'll try and spruse it up a bit. Oh and if you didn't read Am I just a Shadow? you'll be quite confused.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Ahem..And another note: HIEI IS A LITTLE OUT OF CHARACTER IN THIS BECAUSE  
  
HES STILL FEELING THE LOSS OF SISCO!  
  
Ye be warned..  
  
Until we meet again; Sequal to Am I just a Shadow?  
  
The wind swept threw his black locks of hair tossing it gently around his handsome face. He was small and slenderly built, cloaked in black with a white scarf around his shoulders. His eyes were crimson and distant and his childish face held deep thought to it as he stared longingly out into the open ocean. The waves crashed simutationsly against the beach, soothing him and causing the demon to relax into the oak tree he had seated himself in.  
  
How many times had he come to this place? he wondered. How many times had he sat and stared sadly into the sea green waves of the ocean and wished they'd sweep him away? How many times had he let his mind wander and think about her?  
  
Hiei let out a shuddering breath and closed his crimson eyes.  
  
No, he thought, I must be strong. I mustin let these thoughts overturn me...But...I miss her...  
  
His eyes opened and they stared into the ocean. Tears sprang to his eyes and he fought them back ferciously. Hiei smiled softly, sadly, as he remebered her.  
  
Not very tall, but neither was he. Short chestnut hair that fell enchantingly around her soft gentle face. Her eyes....so green that they reminded him of the forest in the Spring. Of life. Yes...she had been Elven, yet Demon all at once. A Forbidden Child like himself. But she was gone now...no reason to ponder on what could have been.  
  
He forced himself to stand and lept from the tree and landed gracefully on the grassy Earth. He straightend and lowered his eyes to the ground. He noted absently that the grass was lush and well kept and he almost found the urge to reach down and stroke it. But he held back this sensation and began to walk.  
  
Where? he had no idea. Wherever his feet would take him. Why? he didn't know that either.  
  
Of the late he hadn't cared much about anything. No...it wasn't that he didn't feel loved or anything. Yuusuke and the others were always there talking with him and making him have fun. And Yukina...  
  
A small smile spread across his lips. He had spent alot of time with his sister, Yukina. Ever since she find out who he was to her. She had cherished it dearly and the two and talked and laughed together like a real family. But still...ever since the girl...  
  
He forced himself not to think about it and raised his eyes on the path that he walked.  
  
Maybe I should see Yukina-sama, he thought blankly. I haven't spoken with her for a day or so, I'm sure she misses me...  
  
Hiei sighed softly then smiled to himself. He broke into a run and his slender body flew like the wind across the plains. He was a small blurr, leaping from place to place as he made his way toward Genkai's temple, but the ningens were unable to detect him with their slow eyes.  
  
It only took him a good five minutes to reach Genkai's temple. He came to a halt infront of it. It was old, but still intact. The building was a old cream color and the shingles were red and gave the old temple a almost young look to it. A patio was made of wood and small pots of flowers were arranged neatly on them, thanks to Yukina and Kurama.  
  
Hiei approached the temple slowly and stepped nimbly up the stairs. He tilted his head slightly as he reached the door and slid it open quietly.  
  
"Konniciwa, Hiei." came a old raspy voice. Hiei turned his head quickly to see a old woman. Her hair was a faded pink and her face was lined deeply with age. But her brown eyes were filled with life that dazzeld her face proudly.  
  
"Konniciwa, Genkai..." Hiei said softly. "Is Yukina here?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Iie, Yukina is with Kuwabara at the moment. She just left about ten minutes ago." Her old face broke into a mock grin at Hiei's annoyed look. "Learn to like Kuwabara. He may be a big stupid oaf but your sister is in love with him. Don't be surprised if she and Kuwabara get married."  
  
"Hn," Hiei grunted, "That'll be the death of me." He smiled gently of his own joke. Genkai frowned slightly, not amused. Her eyes turned serious as she stuided Hiei's face.  
  
"Hiei..." she began softly. "Are you alright?"  
  
Hiei was startled at this and blinked rapidly as he stared at her. "Hai...why wouldn't I?" he asked suspicously. Genkai grunted and turned to leave.  
  
"Why don't you go speak with Kurama. I don't have any patiants at the moment to speak with you." she said sincerly. Hiei blinked after her in confusion then glared. He muttered and left with a grunt and started towards Kurama's school.  
  
When he reached Kurama's school they were beginning to leave. Hiei side- stepped all of the ningens that rushed passed him in a whirl, almost knocking the five foot Demon off his feet. A rather large boy ran into him and Hiei almost fell over but he quickly caught his balance and glared at the boy.  
  
"Eh, sorry." the kid said, looking at him stupidly. "I've never seen you around here before, new kid?"  
  
"Hn." Hiei grunted and pushed past the boy. The kid shrugged and countined on his way. Hiei grumbled to himself until he located Kurama's ki and followed it impatiantly. He squirmed his way between the ningens until he found a unmistakeable mop of bright red hair...surrounded by dozens of girls squealing with delight as they tugged on Kurama's shirt pleading something about going on a date with them.  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes as he approached Kurama. The red head looked at him giving the smaller Demon a 'I'm-going-to-go-insane" type of look. He forced a quick grin and apologized repeatly to the many girls that he had to leave and go home to do his homework. Kurama finally reached Hiei and smiled down at him.  
  
"Hello, Hiei-chan." he said.  
  
"Hn..." Hiei replied, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"What brings you here, Hiei?" Kurama asked. He urged Hiei to start walking and they did. Hiei stuffed his hands into his pockets and shrugged. "Hmm...." Kurama mused, "You know, Hiei...I've been thinking...."  
  
Hiei's eyes shot around to glare distastefully at the kitsune. "Hn, I've learned from experiance that when you've been thinking it results in me doing something against my will.." Hiei said darkly.  
  
Kurama chuckled merrily. "Yes, yes...but Hiei, you're always so bored-"  
  
"No I'm not." Hiei shot in glumly.  
  
Kurama ignored him and countined unphased, "I've been thinking you should start coming to school with me and the others." Hiei stopped dead in his tracks giving Kurama a look of horror.  
  
"You want me to what?" he hissed.  
  
Kurama smiled innocently. "It was just a suggestion...I mean, I've already talked it threw with Yukina and she wants to come. Infact, shes starting on Monday." A sly grin broke across Kurama's face.  
  
Hiei muttered darkly. "You know, kitsune...you know that if Yukina comes I have no choice but to come." Hiei said. "You set me up!"  
  
"Why, Hiei," Kurama said sadly.. "I'm hurt that you'd think that!" Kurama forced mock sadness onto his handsome face causing Hiei to grunt in disgust.  
  
"You sicken me, Kurama." Hiei said. Kurama smiled.  
  
"Will you though, Hiei-chan?" Kurama asked quietly.  
  
"Hn...I don't really have much of a choice now, do I?" Hiei asked darkly. Kurama only laughed gently and looked ahead with a grin on his face.  
  
"Why Hiei, what makes you think that?" he asked seriously.  
  
"I'm not about to let my sister come to a ningen school with Kuwabara, without me watching her and a bunch of stupid ningens surrondering her!" Hiei spat. Kurama winced slightly. Hiei glared at him. "You're always there to mess things up, arn't you Kurama?" he asked bitterly.  
  
Kurama looked at Hiei slowly. This time his face was filled with hurt and he lowered his emerald eyes to the ground quickly.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hiei...I didn't think that you'd get mad..." Kurama muttered. "I thought it would be fun for you and Yukina...you're always so cooped up in Genkai-sama's Temple..." Kurama sighed softly. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Hn.." Hiei nudged Kurama gently with his elbow. "Don't be like that, kitsune." Hiei said. "I suppose its for the better...but if this school thing turns out to be not to my liking, I'm going to quit...got it?"  
  
"Yes...thank you Hiei." Kurama said smiling. "Would you like to come to my house with me, Hiei?"  
  
"Hn.."  
  
Kurama smiled to himself. Hiei is so hard to understand sometimes, the kitsune thought, but I know hes getting better. Hopefully this school thing will be better for him. Yes...I hope to Kami it does..  
  
When they reached Kurama's house Hiei dissappeard. Kurama smiled knowingly and entered.  
  
"Shuuichi, dear how was your day?" Shori asked lovingly. She embraced her son warmly and Kurama returned the embrace gratefully.  
  
"Lots of homework, mother." Kurama said, kissing her on the cheek. "May I be excused to go upstairs and complete it?"  
  
"Of course dear!" Shori said smiling. "Now be down for dinner in about twenty minutes, okay?"  
  
"Yes mother." Kurama said softly, kissing her on the cheek again. He removed his shoes and started upstairs quickly to let Hiei in. Kurama entered his bedroom and closed the door. His emerald eyes drifted to the window and outside in the tree that was visible from his room was Hiei sitting quietly. Kurama moved to the window and opened it. A breeze of warm air shot into the room and Kurama smiled warmly.  
  
Hiei leapt into the room and straightend himself. He side glanced at Kurama then moved over to his bed and sat down comftorbly.  
  
"I don't see why you dont just use the door." Kurama said blinking.  
  
"Your mother is too fond of me." Hiei grumbled. "Shes always telling me on how 'cute' I am. Which I not." he added quickly. Kurama only smiled softly and sat down at his desk. He pulled out a mound of books and set them on the table. The red head glared slightly at him but didn't say anything. "Kitsune...why do you bother?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Hmm?" Kurama asked. He pulled out a pencil and began working on Math.  
  
"With doing that...what is it called...?"  
  
"Homework?" Kurama offered. "I do it to please my mother..plus its not even hard." Kurama held up a piece of paper and showed it to Hiei. "I'm sure even you can figure it out." Hiei studied it blankly. Kurama turned the paper to look at it himself then back at Hiei. "Don't you know how to do this?" he asked.  
  
"What is it?" Hiei asked.  
  
Kurama's eyes widend slightly. "Are you serious?"  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes. "And you were going to send me to school without me even knowing how to do Math. Kitsune no baka." Hiei stood and yawned. He crossed his arms and moved over to the window and stared out it. He sighed softly.  
  
"Hiei?" Kurama asked, turning in his chair to look at his friend. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Hn, you and Genkai both." Hiei grunted and closed his eyes. "I'm fine...just...thinking."  
  
"About her?" Kurama asked sadly.  
  
"Hm..yes..about her..." Hiei opened his eyes and let in a shuddering breath. God, how he missed her. His eyes threatend to spill tears again and he forced them down. "I'm...going to go.." Hiei said, his voice was choked with tears and he fought to control his voice.  
  
"I..I..want to be alone.."  
  
"Hiei," Kurama said. He stood and walked over to Hiei and wrapped an arm around his shoulders gently. "I wan't you to stay here with me tonight...please?" he said. Hiei looked at the red-head, his eyes wavering with tears.  
  
"Why?" Hiei asked quietly.  
  
"I'm worried about you...so please...stay with me tonight?" Kurama asked again.  
  
"What will your mother say?" Hiei asked.  
  
"She doesn't need to know." Kurama answered quietly. "Will you, please?"  
  
"Hn..." Hiei looked away, his arms wrapped tightly about himself. "As long as she doesn't know.."  
  
"Okay Hiei...here..I'll get you some pajamas to wear alright..." Kurama moved over to his closet and pulled out a black long sleeve shirt and baggy grey pants. "They might be a little big on you, but I suppose thats a good, yes?" Kurama asked, smiling.  
  
Hiei took them and sighed softly with a short nod.  
  
"It'll be okay, Hiei, don't worry." Kurama said. Hiei didn't say anything so Kurama asked rather reluctantly, "Are you hungry?"  
  
"No." Hiei said, his voice distant and blank.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay...well I have to go eat with my mother, I'll be back soon. Don't leave, please?"  
  
Kurama asked almost painfully.  
  
"I promise..." Hiei answered. Kurama squeezed the demons shoulders tightly for a moment then started downstairs. Hiei sighed softly then closed the window and changed into the pajamas that Kurama have gave to him. He self-conciously set his clothes on the chair and sat down against the wall under the window. Hiei blinked away tears and pulled his knees into his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around them. "Thank you, Kurama." he whispered softly and rested his head on his knees. Within in a few moments he had fallen into a deep sleep.  
  
~*~Twenty Minutes Later~*~  
  
Kurama opened the door slowly and spotted Hiei sleeping soundlessly under the window. Kurama smiled crookedly and walked over to Hiei and scooped him up gently in his arms. As quietly and gently as he could he laid the Fire Demon onto his bed and covered him with the blankets.  
  
The red head stuided Hiei's innocent face for a moment then changed into his own pajamas. When he was done he sighed almost sadly and looked at Hiei again.  
  
"Please get better, Hiei-chan." he mutterd. The fox demon pulled a cot out from under his bed and gathered a few extra blankets and a pillow onto it. Kurama shut off the light smiling softly and laid down on the cot. "Kami, please, make Hiei better." Kurama whispred softly. He closed his eyes and rolled onto his side and soon sleep claimed him.  
  
A/N: YAY...wait..what? Did I write that? Ahem..anyways. For those of you who review you get rice krispey treats! YAY!! Flames are welcomed they're used to keep Hiei and Kurama warm ^_^. Please review! Thanks for reading!  
  
~*~:...Shea....:~*~ 


	2. Chapter One

Until we meet again; Sequal to Am I just a shadow?  
  
A/N: Hmm...I didn't get any reviews...not...not one...but it says I have *1* review...but I can't read it cause it says I dont have any reviews...*sniffles* so if you were the person who reviewd heres a rice crispey treat..*hands you a gigantic rice crispey treat* here..have another..*gives you another* Anyways..highschool...yes...Hiei in highschool...I'm not lying...yes...anyways...onto the story...  
  
Disclamier: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
Until we meet again; Sequal to Am I just a shadow?  
  
The sun crept lazily into the room, its golden rays of light stretching forcefully towards the two demons faces inside the room. Soon it fell upon them and they began to stir uncomftorbly. The red head, Kurama, sat up yawning. He ran a hand threw his hair absent- mindedly and looked to his bed where Hiei still slept. The little demon was curled into a tight ball the blankets thrown from the bed and in a tangle....  
  
Poor Hiei, Kurama thought, standing. He moved over to the Fire Demon and knelt down by the bed, he must of had a rough night...probally those nightmares again...  
  
"Hiei?" Kurama said softly. Hiei muttered something and curled up tighter. "Hiei...Hiei it's time to wake up, its-" he looked at the clock momentairly then back at the Fire Demon, "9:30, Hiei, wake up." Kurama rolled his eyes with a sigh and shook his friends shoulder gently.  
  
Hiei yawned loudly and uncurled. His crimson eyes opened-foggy and filled with sleep. The Fire Demon rubbed his eyes absently then looked at the the kitsune who smiled warmly.  
  
"Good morning, Hiei-chan." Kurama said.  
  
"Hn...G'morning.." Hiei mutterd as he sat up. He yawned again. The crimson orbs belonging to Hiei looked around blankly as if he was trying to register where he was. His eyes fell upon Kurama who was still kneeling by the bed, staring at him fondly. "Knock that off, kitsune." Hiei said. The Fire Demon stood and brushed the wrinkles from the shirt he had burrowed.  
  
"Hmm?" Kurama asked as he stood. "Now Hiei, I know you're hungry, so lets go downstairs and get us some food, alright?"  
  
"Isn't your mother here?" Hiei asked dully.  
  
"No, she wen't to shopping, she told me she was going to be leaving at 9:00." Kurama answered.  
  
"Hn..."  
  
"I'll go get breakfeast started, you get dressed and meet me down there soon." Kurama said cheerfully. The red-head left the room without another word and the sound of his footsteps on the stairs could be heard. Hiei lowered his eyes to the floor and silently thanked Kurama again for his kindness. The Fire Demon changed back into his clothes then went down stairs as quietly as he could.  
  
But who can try and cloak their coming from a kitsune with acute hearing, on sqweeky stairs? Hiei of course.  
  
Hiei snuck up behind Kurama and stuided on what the kitsune was cooking. Truthfully Hiei had seen this food only once before, but frankly he had forgotten what it was called...all he remembed was that he actully liked the ningen food.  
  
"Kurama?" Hiei said blankly. The kitsune jumped and spun around, eyes wide.  
  
"Hiei, don't do that!" Kurama said, blinking away his surprise. The kitsune forced a small smile. "We're having pancakes." Kurama said as he followed Hiei's gaze to the food cooking in the frying pans. "And sausage."  
  
"Hn.." Hiei grunted. Kurama shrugged towards the table indacating that Hiei should seat himself. Without comment the Fire Demon did as told and sat silently staring at the table.  
  
"Hiei...would you like to talk about it?" Kurama asked suddenly, very quietly.  
  
"Iie." Hiei said shaking his head. "I don't need to..I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure?" Kurama asked. The kitsune brought their food over and set it on the table for both himself and Hiei. Kurama seated himself and looked at Hiei thoughtfully. "You look terrible, Hiei. Did you get any sleep last night?"  
  
"Hai..I did.." Hiei said slowly. He picked up his fork and poked at the pancakes experimently.  
  
"Hiei," Kurama said laughing softly, "Trust me, your food isn't poisoned." Shuuchi took a fork full of food and ate it. "See?" he said, smiling.  
  
They countined to eat in silence. Hiei thankful that he didn't have to talk more about her...he couldn't even say her name anymore without remembering that fateless day. No..he didn't even want to try and remember it. It was still to painfully etched into his mind that he dreamed about it when he slept. He saw her...die over and over again. Saw how helpless he was to save her.  
  
Hiei's heart-swelled and he swallowed thickly and stared at his half-eatten plate of food. If only he could of done something to save her that day...if only he hadn't been frozen with fear...if he had stopped her from using the stones...Hiei closed his eyes briefly and a flash of those stones appeard in his mind. Each and everyone one of them perfectly shaped with their own colors controling their own elements.  
  
"Hiei?" Kurama said softly. Hiei's eyes opened and raised to stare blankly at his friend. "Todays Saturday, as you know..so..if you want to start school with Yukina on Monday then you and I need to pay a visit to Genkai's." he smiled half-heartidly at Hiei's sour look. "At least you'll get to see Yukina."  
  
"And the big oaf." Hiei added in annoyance. Kurama chuckled softly and stood.  
  
"Here, clear your plate when you're done. I need to go change, I'll be right back." Kurama said. He ran upstairs to change and was back down within five minutes. Hiei had cleared his plate and was waiting almost impatiantly for his friend. "Are you ready?" Kurama asked as he pulled on his shoes. Hiei rolled his eyes and let out one of his infamous "Hn's" and the two left the house.  
  
The sky was filled with a mixture of grey and black clouds and everything was dusky and cool. Not many people were out but those of whom were had heavy coats on as if they expected it to rain any minute. Hiei glanced repoachfully at Kurama but didn't say anything. Kurama noticed Hiei's hostile look and looked at him ineffiecntly.  
  
"Hiei?" Kurama questioned. "Whats wrong?"  
  
"I was just thinking about this school thing.." Hiei said and shrugged his shoulders nonchantly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Will I be in all the classes you're in?" Hiei asked. Kurama laughed and smiled widely.  
  
"I'll try to see if the princible will allow that. It really matters how smart you are. You might not be in my Math class but in Kuwabara's and Yuusuke's...we'll see.." Kurama smirked and patted Hiei' gently on the shoulder. "Don't worry though, you'll be able to keep an eye or three on Yukina.." Kurama chuckled at his own joke.  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes and nudged Kurama roughly in the ribs. "You better hope so, or you'll be a dead and roasting kitsune."  
  
Kurama's eyes seemed to flash golden and he smiled secretly, "Oh?" he questioned almost seductivly. Hiei looked at Kurama, raising his eyebrows. Kurama quickly laughed, "I'm only joking with you, Hiei-chan."  
  
~*~At Genkai's Temple~*~  
  
The two demons entered Genkai's temple rather loudly...Hiei screaming something that sounded oddly like, 'Sick and demented kitsune,' and Kurama's rather rude obnioux laughing. Genkai turned to look at them, her cup of tea stopped mid-way to her lips as she stared silently at the two demons. Yukina tilted her head slightly at them while Kuwabara just stared stupidly.  
  
"Oh, Hello Genkai, Yukina, Kuwabara." Kurama said with a short bow. Hiei grunted a hello then pushed Kurama away from him. "Settle!" Kurama eased, waving his hands in a non-violent way to Hiei.  
  
"Hn!" Hiei grunted, glaring.  
  
"Why...whats all this racket about?" Genkai asked.  
  
"Oh....nothing..." Kurama said innocently...perhaps too innocently. Genkai saw right threw his lie and demanded to know what was so damn funny. "Well you see...I was just talking to Hiei about Kuwabara and Yukina..."  
  
Kuwabara's eyes seemed to light up and he looked at Yukina lovingly. The Ice Madian looked at the orange-haired ningen and smiled brightly. Yes...the two were in love...impossibly inlove...  
  
unforchantly. Hiei though dimmly.  
  
Kurama cleared his throat and sat down on the floor. "Genkai, do you think you can get Hiei a place for school?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Already did." Genkai said. She sipped her tea slowly and smiled. "You're home room is Mrs. V."  
  
Kurama's face brightend dramatically. "Mrs.V?" he asked. "Thats my homeroom too, Hiei. You'll like her." Kurama informed. Hiei only grunted and shrugged.  
  
"Well to make things easier here," Genkai said, handing Hiei a peice of paper, "You can read it yourself."  
  
Hiei Jaganshi Homeroom: Mrs. Vas  
  
Class Teacher  
  
History Mrs. Vas  
  
Geometry Mr. Asuhara  
  
Biology Mr.Mutso  
  
Lunch ------  
  
Study Hall Mrs. Vas  
  
Gym Mr. Chino  
  
Language Mrs. Daven  
  
Computer Mr. Etsuko  
  
Yukina Jaganshi  
  
Homeroom: Mrs. Vas  
  
Class Teacher  
  
History Mrs. Vas  
  
Computer Mr.Itoh  
  
Language Mr. Mazaki  
  
Lunch -----  
  
Study Hall Mrs. Vas  
  
Gym Mr. Chino  
  
Geometry Mrs. Ryomha  
  
Biology Mrs. Sassa  
  
Hiei looked at Kurama rather relucantly and asked, "What classes are you in?"  
  
"Well," Kurama said leaning over, "I'm in History, Geometry, and Gym with you." Kurama said. "And I'm with Yukina in History, Gym, Biology and Language."  
  
"Oh, shrimp," Kuwabara said, standing up, "You're in mine and Urameshi's computer and Study Hall class."  
  
"Joy.." Hiei muttered under his breath.  
  
"Don't worry, either Yuusuke, Kuwabara or I am in one of your classes." Kurama said, patting Hiei gently on his back. "Don't worry."  
  
"Hiei, it'll be lots of fun!" Yukina voiced, standing. Her crimson eyes held a undoubtfully extatic expression that made Hiei's rejections from going melt away to nothing. "Arn't you excited?" Yukina asked.  
  
"Yes..." The Fire Demon answered, not as enthusastically to back up his answer. Yukina didn't seem to notice as she hugged her brother tightly.  
  
"It'll be wonderful, Hiei-sama." she whispred.  
  
"Hn...we'll see." Hiei whispred back.  
  
A/N: YAY..maybe I'll get reviews this time o.O;; anyways...please review! Or I'll be forced to stop writing! Ahem..anyways..anyone who reviews gets a cookie! ^___^ And if you want to be in the story as one of the Yu Yu Hakusho peoples classmates, just give me name, gender, age, hair color, eye color, height, and shape. ^_^ flames are welcomed, they're used to bake the cookies and keep the Yu Yu Hakusho cast happy---  
  
*pans out to show the Yu Yu Hakusho people sitting around a fire roasting marshmellows they all turn, and look at the camera.  
  
Everyone: *unenthusasticlly* yay..  
  
pans back to Shea*  
  
Ahem..yes...please review! And thanks for reading..  
  
~*~:.....Shea....:~*~ 


End file.
